Clark Can't
by NautiBitz
Summary: Smallville Season 2 Chloe/Lana smut... with a twist. Femslash.


**_Clark Can't_ by NautiBitz**

* * *

**Summary**: A smutty rewrite of the Tina*-as-Chloe/Lana scene in _Smallville_ S2's 'Visage'. Some of the dialogue has been changed to protect the innocent. Femslash.

**Originally Published/Completed**: January 2003

**A/N 2010:** *Who was Tina? I can barely remember her now, but I'm pretty sure she was some crazy Lana-obsessed meteor freak who could look like other people at will. In this episode she tried on Chloe's body and stalked Lana (Chloe and Lana were roommates at the time). At my lady-love's behest, I took it to the next level.

**Stats**: 900 words | _Smallville_ | Lana/Chloe, technically Lana/Tina | NC-17/M (not for kids)

**Awards Won**: _"Best F/F Slash"_ and _"Best Shipper Fic - Runner Up"_ from the Fancy Me Yours ACS Awards.

**Distribution**: Links only, please. Do not reprint. Do not post translations. Thanks!

**Rights**: I do not own these characters or the worlds they inhabit. However, the text I have written is **not YOURS** to paste into your own fic in any way, shape or form. **That is called plagiarism, and it is not cool.** Not that YOU would ever do that, because YOU are awesome. Obviously. :)

* * *

**Chloe isn't herself tonight.**

There's something about the way she's watching Lana in her towel, lingering in her friend's bedroom when she'd normally scamper back to her own with a carefree smile on, thoughts only of the next big whistle-blower she's got planned for the _Smallville Torch._

Lana detects something off-kilter in the way Chloe looks at her. Something almost... _predatory_. But that's ridiculous. This is her best friend, the girl she's shared ice cream and lipstick with... and now, socks. Maybe she's just not feeling well.

And then she drops the bomb: "He knows you'll be happy with Clark."

_Oh, great. _

Lana knows sarcasm when she hears it. _Is that what this is about? Are we doing this again? *Now*? _"I told him this has nothing to do with Clark. He's just a friend."

"Sure he is," she says, and walks closer.

In a huff, Lana turns her back and rifles through her clothes, hoping Chloe will get the message. Now is definitely not the time for boy-stealing talk.

Chloe accosts her. Gets a little too close. "I mean, face it."

Lana frowns as she feels Chloe's breath on her neck. _What the?_

"You two are obviously meant to be." Chloe's hand touches her shoulder — no, _caresses_ it.

Lana spins around.

Chloe steps back with a smile. "Sorry."

"I don't want _Clark_. Okay? Can we just drop it?"

Their eyes hold for several seconds, one gazing at the other. Testing each other. Not moving.

Tina formulates a new plan. She can see it all there on Lana's face — confusion, defiance... heat. _Arousal._ Maybe _Clark_ isn't the key to her heart after all. Maybe she doesn't need to masquerade as a guy for the rest of her life — maybe she can just be Chloe.

Maybe _this_ is the best way to possess Lana Lang.

Lana blinks, expels a puff of air. "I have to get dressed."

Chloe smiles. "Okay." Doesn't move.

"Chloe, I don't know what's gotten into you but—"

She's advancing again. "So you and Clark... just friends, huh?"

Lana's back hits the closet door. She's cornered. She's not letting this go.

"Bet I know why."

Lana wrinkles her brow. She feels the towel being tugged off of her, tries to catch it, but it drops to the floor. Before Lana can stop her, Chloe leans in close, cups Lana's exposed breasts in each hand and squeezes.

"Because there are some things Clark doesn't know. Some things Clark can't do, things he _won't_ do..." Her voice lowers to a whisper, breath hot against Lana's ear. "Ever thought about it, Lana?"

Flustered. "Wh — what?"

"You... Me?" She runs a hand downward, over the soft planes of Lana's skin. Settles at the warmth between her legs. "Us?"

"I—"

Chloe angles her hand upward, letting one finger slip in. It's wet. _For me,_ Tina notices, stretching Chloe's mouth into a grateful smile.

Lana isn't pushing her away, isn't making her stop. She only whispers, "Chloe—"

"Shhhh," she hushes, and kisses her.

Lana doesn't recoil, doesn't cry out. She lets her friend's tongue in, lets it mingle with hers.

Tina is triumphant, and starting to like this idea — this body — more and more by the minute. She slips another finger in.

Even as Lana wonders, _What am I doing? _she maneuvers herself ever so slightly, to and fro on Chloe's hand, letting that insistent palm rub against her swelling clit.

_Think of what you can have with me,_ Tina considers. _I can be anyone you want..._

Lana gasps as she feels Chloe kiss down her neck, take her nipple in her mouth... _Oh, god..._

She sucks at that pink, perfect nipple while Lana continues to hump her hand. Smells the heady girl-musk in the air. Feels the slick, velvety softness of her meant-to-be tightening around her fingertips. _This is heaven, this is perfect, this is all I ever wanted..._

"Oh god, Chloe," Lana rasps, and suddenly Chloe drops to her knees, smiles up at her, and swipes her tongue up her labia.

Lana shudders. "Ohh!"

_Yes, moan for me... _ Tina nudges Lana's legs wider, points her tongue and licks her again.

"Ohhhh..." Lana threads her fingers through that soft, blonde hair, inviting her closer. "Chloe..."

_That's right, I'm your Chloe now... _ She moans as she feasts on that beautiful pussy, gives it the lashing she knows she's never had...

"Unh, unnnmm," Lana urges, tongue pressed against her teeth, grinding her pelvis into Chloe's face. Something is wrong but she doesn't care. Something is off but she doesn't care. Oh god, how she doesn't care...

The sound of sucking, moaning and the rattle of the closet door fill the room.

She wraps one leg around Chloe, her toes digging into her back.

_Gonna be mine, Lana, gonna make you come and you'll be all mine..._

The first tremor takes her by surprise, a sharp spasm that wracks her body, makes her double over. The second is deeper, longer — she howls in release. "Ohhhh, god, Chloeeee!"

_Say my name, say it, yeah, say my name. _Tina works her over harder, moving her hands quickly, swallowing her juices, loving the taste, loving how she has the power to make Lana groan and sputter and shake...

"_What the_...?"

Lana opens her clamped-shut eyes, gasps in shock, looks down at the woman between her legs, and back up at the girl who just walked in on them.

Tina turns to see Chloe standing in the doorway.

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

_THE END_

* * *

Characters and settings property of respective creators.  
Story, dialog and prose property of NautiBitz.  
All rights reserved. (IE, it is not okay to borrow it for your fic.) 


End file.
